Like a Pig
by Kunougi Haruka
Summary: Levi dan Eren adalah dua sejoli sedari kecil, dimana Levi adalah seorang diktator yang sering menindas Eren, selaku pemilik sekolah juga ketua OSIS, dimata semua murid Levi dan Eren adalah pasangan yang tidak kompatibel, namun benrkah demikian? apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua sahabat ini setelah sepulang sekolah? warning R-18


Like a Pig

By:

Kunougi Haruka

Disclaimer :

Shingeki no Kyojin a.k.a Attack on Titan © Isayama Hajime Sensei.

Dansai Bunri Crime Edge © Tatsuhiko Hikagi

Warning :

BDSM

Rate : M+

Pairing for this chapter :

Levi x Eren

.

.

.

Enjoy then

.

.

.

.

.

"Eren, aku ingin kau menyusun laporan-laporan kegiatan sekolah untuk bulan depan sebelum jam istirahat, taruh di atas mejaku jika sudah selesai." Suara absolut dari sosok pria berambut sehitam gagak memerintahkan pemuda dengan jabatan sebagai wakil ketua Osis dan juga sebagai teman baiknya sejak kecil, Eren Jaeger.

Para anggota Osis lainnya hanya menatap prihatin dan iba kepada sosok pemuda brunette yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan patuh juga penuh kesetiaan yang bahkan melebihi siapapun, Eren Jaeger benar-benar sosok yang tidak beruntung dan tidak pernah sekalipun dia menentang perintah ataupun perlakuaan kejam dari sang Ketua Osis yang juga cucu pemilik sekolah ternama ini.

Levi Magnolia, adalah pewaris sah St. MAGNOLIA. Pemuda dengan tinggi sebatas 160 centimeter ini terkenal dengan sikap memerintah juga sempurna dalam segala hal yang membuatnya disukai para gadis juga para guru-guru.

Petra dan anggota osis juga mengaggumi sosok pria berambut ebony yang selalu singkat kata dan juga memiliki ekspressi minim kepada siapapun bahkan kepada sahabat baiknya sendiri.

"Ah, mengenai laporan keuangan dan juga mengenai jadwal-jadwal kegiatan orientasi siswa baru kuserahkan padamu, jangan lupa segera cari informasi seputar peralatan bebersih yang baru…kita memerlukan sapu juga mengganti cat untuk ruangan ini." Tambahnya lagi membuat pekerjaan sang Wakil ketua Osis kewalahan, namun Eren tak pernah sedikitpun mengeluh atau setidaknya menunjukan wajah tidak suka akan perintah tersebut.

Mungkin inilah yang mereka sebut dengan sahabat sejati?

"Baik Levi, akan segera kuselesaikan secepat mungkin…" ucap Eren pelan. Yang lain terkejut namun diam ekspressi, yang benar saja laporan keuangan membutuhkan waktu lebih dari sejam untuk diselesaikan, belum lagi dia harus memeriksa ulang jika adanya kesalahan dalam penghitungan, apalagi dengan jadwal-jadwal yang belum terorganisir untuk Orientasi baru Siswa yang akan memasuki sekolah ini.

Levi .A. Magnolia, nama lengkapnya, benar-benar sosok raja yang diktator, dia tidak akan segan-segan menggunakan sahabat sendiri untuk mengerjakan tugas yang sudah menjadi kewajibannya apalagi dia adalah cucu dari pemilik sekolah dan putra sulung dari kepala sekolah yang menjabat pada tahun ini, membuat dia merasa seperti berada diatas awan dan menyuruh para murid bahkan guru-guru bertekuk lutut di bawahnya, sungguh malang sekali untuk Jaeger muda ini menjadi sosok sahabatnya sedari kecil.

Dirinya bagaikan budak yang dirantai oleh Levi, tidak diberi ampun ataupun dikasihani secara manusiawi, bagaikan seekor babi.

Namun, seperti biasa bocah asal keturunan jerman itu hanya tersenyum mengerti dan mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan tanpa rasa protes.

Benar-benar anak yang displin dan selalu tegar.

.

.

.

Eren Jaeger, putra dari pasangan suami-istri yang berbahagia, yaitu Grisha dan Carla Jaeger, keduanya berprofesi sebagai dokter bedah dan saat ini Eren dituntut oleh keduanya untuk mengambil jejak karir yang sama , tentu sebagai anak satu-satunya, Eren tak pernah menolak dan selalu mengiyakan permintaan keduanya.

Dia terkenal dengan pribadi yang ramah dan juga sama populernya seperti sahabat baiknya, meskipun kebanyakan penggemarnya adalah kalangan pria berbanding balik dengan Levi.

Pemuda berambut burgundy ini memiliki fitur tubuh yang langsing dan dapat mengalahkan wanita manapun sehingga para pria lajang yang iri dengan kepopuleran Levi di kalangan wanita dapat berfantasi juga berteman dekat dengan Eren sebagai pelampiasan nafsu hanya dengan sekali lihat, apalagi kebanyakan pengakuan dari penggemarnya bahwa yang memikat dari diri Eren Jaeger adalah matanya yang berkilau seperti berlian.

Tidak heran pada saat ini, ketika istirahat makan siang dirinya dikerubuni oleh para pria dari berbagai angkatan, semua berusaha untuk mengajaknya berkencan ataupun meminta nomor handphonenya.

"Ah, Jaeger-san…apakah anda ada waktu?"

"Kami ingin mengajak anda karoke bersama…"

"Bisakah Senpai mengajariku mengenai rumus ini?"

"Apakah anda ada waktu senggang sehabis sekolah? Kami ingin mengajak anda ke café…"

Namun semuanya dapat ditepis oleh Eren dengan mulusnya.

"Maaf ya…sayangnya aku masih ada urusan Osis." Senyumnya penuh kelembutan dan membuat para pengikutnya luluh.

Eren tersenyum sepanjang koridor hingga suara yang dikenalnya memanggil.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Eren menoleh ke sosok pria berambut bob hitam dan mata senada, ekspressi yang sama minimnya dengan sahabat baiknya itu, Mikasa Ackerman.

"Mikasa? ada apa?" tanyanya tersenyum melihat sepupu jauh Levi menghampirinya, Eren mengenalnya semenjak SD ketika Mikasa pindah dari Tokyo ke Innsbruck, jerman.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ketika dia mendengar dari Levi bahwa Mikasa adalah kerabatnya dari sisi sang Ayah, semenjak itulah kedua sepupu itu saling mendelik satu sama lain ketika ingin bermain dengan Eren.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja selama di Osis? Kudengar lagi-lagi Levi memperkerjakanmu secara paksa?" Mikasa melihat stok kertas yang penuh dengan lembaran laporan berbagai jenis, dia mengeluarkan aura suram dan mukanya menggelap.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Mikasa…aku sudah terbiasa dibeginikan oleh Levi, kok." Eren tersenyum lembut namun Mikasa tetap memasang wajah masam.

"Si pendek itu keterlaluan semenjak Paman dan Bibi memperlakukannya bagaikan bak pangeran, dia jadi seenaknya padamu…" Mikasa menoleh kearah lain, betapa dia begitu kesal melihat temannya yang paling baik diperlakukan semena-mena.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak keberatan untuk membantunya, jangan terlalu kahwatir Mika-" suara dingin yang kelam memotong ucapannya, kedua pria itu menoleh ke asal sumber suara.

"Eren…" pemilik suara yang berasal dari bayangan dinding koridor, sosok itu adalah Levi Magnolia sendiri. Keduanya memberikan ekspressi dan gestur badan yang berbeda.

"Ke-ketua…" Eren masih dengan stok kertas laporan ditangannya, memeluk erat.

"Levi…" Mikasa menatap tajam ke arah sepupunya.

"Ackerman, kalau kau keberatan bisa kau pergi tinggalkan kami berdua? Ini mengenai urusan Osis…" secara tidak langsung sebuah pesan tersirat dari nada suara Levi, yang berarti 'Enyah kau!'

"Cih…kau mau apakan Eren, pendek?" tanya Mikasa masih belum mundur.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, dan lagi pula klub tanpa ketuanya yang mengatur akan dapat membuat semuanya hancur…"

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, heh?"

"Masih belum jelas, sepupu? Kau dipanggil oleh anggota klub boxing-mu…mereka merengek bertanya kepadaku dimana gerangannya kau, sekarang enyahlah…" Mikasa masih ingin melawan namun Eren menengahi keduanya dan berusaha menyakinkan Mikasa bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah…aku mengerti, Eren…kalau si brengsek ini berani menyentuh atau memperlakukanmu seenaknya, kau tahu dimana harus menemukanku…" dan dengan itu, Mikasa pergi berlari kecil menuju klub olahraga.

Setelah jeda beberapa menit, tak ada murid-murid yang berkerumunan di lorong dan hanya menyisakan keduanya yang berdiri, Levi buka suara.

"Kali ini mereka cukup banyak dan berani untuk mengajakmu kencan…" itu bukanlah pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan dan Eren tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Levi jika dia tidak sengaja berinteraksi dengan pria lain, selain sahabat baiknya.

"Apalagi…si bedebah itu sudah berani berbicara denganmu…" Levi mengertakan giginya dengan keras, Eren hanya menelan ludah melihat ketuanya sudah menahan amarah.

"Segara letakan laporan itu ke mejaku dan bersiaplah mendapatkan hukuman yang sepantasnya untukmu…dasar babi." Eren merinding mendengar nama julukannya terdengar dari sepasang bibir yang tipis nan dingin tersebut.

"Baik, ketua…" tunduknya, dirinya tak lebih dari seekor babi hina.

.

.

.

 _SLAP!_

Sore itu terdengar suara tamparan demi tamparan lagi menyentuh pipi lembut sang pemuda yang tengah bersimpuh di bawah karpet merah ruangan Osis.

Suara cambukan yang terbuat dari bahan kulit menggema keras di ruangan sepi penghuni itu, sosok dua siluet yang tengah memainkan permainan gila.

Tak ada seeorang pun yang dapat mengintip ataupun menghentikan kegiataan mereka.

 _SLAP!_

"Rasakan ini!"

 _SLAP!_

"Dasar kau babi genit!"

 _SLAP!_

"Kau…terima ini, dasar babi kotor, busuk!"

 _SLAP!_

"Ugh…" sosok pria dengan kemeja dua kancing terbuka dan dasi yang telah dilonggarkan menatap rendah wakil ketuanya yang sudah terlihat melemah.

"Prinsipku adalah kesakitan hanyalah satu-satunya cara untuk displin…kalau tidak, para babi-babi sepertimu mulai akan besar kepala tanpa mengetahui dimana tempat mereka."

Eren dengan wajah menahan tangis, menerima semua tamparan dari pecut bertali pendek dari Levi, satu atau dua kancing kemeja sang brunette terbuka paksa, beberapa ujung pakaiannya keluar dari dalam celana, surai coklat halus yang sudah berantakan menjadi semakin awut-awutan karena serangan bertubi dari Levi.

"Kau berani sekali memamerkan pesonamu didepan para pria-pria sialan tadi…" ucapnya mengatur nafas yang seolah-olah merasakan ekstasi yang menggila, Levi Magnolia benar-benar menikmati sensasi juga pemandangan indah di bawahnya.

 _SLAP!_

"Seharusnya kau tahu…kepada siapa kau harus melihat dan tersenyum, babi hina…"

 _SLAP!_

Kali ini hantaman keras dari pecut Levi membuat kepala pemuda tersebut terpaksa menoleh kearah lain, sebuah percikan darah keluar dari mulut Eren, kedua pipinya memerah menyala karena tamparan juga pukulan bertubi-tubi dari Ketua Osis. Tak luput juga telinga atau ujung ekor matanya terkena serangan cambuk dari pemuda berambut gagak.

"Uu-uuh…" erang Eren pelan agar tak terdengar oleh Levi.

 _SLAP!_

"Hhh…hhh…sepertinya kau sudah mengerti, Eren…katakan padaku, kepada siapa kau hanya akan terus menatap?" Levi menjambak rambut sahabatnya sembari berjongkok tepat di sampingnya, dia merasa Eren sudah mendapat pelajaran darinya.

"Ha-hanya padamu…Levi…" Levi menyeringai hingga menyentuh telinganya, dia menjambak keras lagi kepada pemuda itu.

"Nhngh…" Airmata yang tak sudah terbendungi mulai mengalir dan menciptakan rasa perih yang menyengat di kedua pipi itu, sepertinya beberapa kulit epidermis miliknya mengelupas.

"Bagus, kepada siapa kau akan terus tersenyum, hmmm?" dia menekankan setiap perkataannya ditambahkan dengan tarikan erat yang dapat membuat Eren merasa kulit kepalanya akan segera terobek dari tengkoraknya.

"Ahn…ha-hanya padamu, Le-Levi…" jawab Eren melemah dan Levi mulai terkikik puas, tapi tidak sebelum pertanyaan terahkir, dia butuh jawaban yang paling disenanginya.

"Babi pintar…nah, sekarang jawab aku, Eren…kepada siapa kau berikan cintamu?" dia berbisik pelan dan menjilat pelan ujung daun telinga sang wakil ketua.

Desahan nafas dan juga pipi yang menyengat kesakitan itu berusaha menjawab pertanyaan favorit Levi.

"Hanya…pada…Levi….hhhah…hah…" jawabnya dengan pelan namun Levi dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, dia suka sekali dengan jawaban tersebut, ya benar Eren Jaeger hanya untuk miliknya seeorang.

"Suara ini…" ucapnya mengendus batangan leher Eren, kemudian dilanjutkan ucapannya yang selanjutnya.

"Tubuh ini…" jemari Levi menelusuri dada juga perut kemudian turun ke bagian selangkangan, mencoba meremas bagian vital milik Eren, membuat suara erangan nikmat namun kesakitan yang bersamaan.

"Urngh…hah…haah…Ke-ketua…hhn…"

"Juga, hatimu ini…" Levi melepaskan cengkramannya dan kemudian jemari dingin itu memasuki tubuh yang terbaluti oleh kemejanya yang berantakan, tangannya yang lincah menari di dada kirinya, mengelus sedemikian rupa sebagai identifikasi bahwa saat ini Levi memiliki kehendak penuh mengenai apa yang dimiliki Eren Jaeger.

"Semuanya adalah milikku…ingat itu."

 _Graup!_

Levi menggigit tepat di bagian leher, menandakan kepemilikannya seeorang, Eren mengerang keenakan betapa dirinya begitu diinginkan oleh sang sahabat yang memiliki status yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aku milikmu….Levi….hhh…hhh…" dan diahkiri sebuah ciuman panas dari Levi, ciuman yang dominan dan hanya sepihak saja karena Eren nampak tak menikmatinya.

Keduanya menghabiskan sisa sore hari dimana para siswa sedang fokus dalam kegiatan klub masing-masing suasan yang tenang itu mereka berdua lakukan bersama di ruangan Osis yang kedap suara, hingga waktu menunjukan pukul setengah 6, Levi membantu Eren untuk berdiri dari tempatnya kemudian berbisik kecil kepada sang wakil.

"Malam ini…menginaplah di rumahku, kedua orangtuaku dan Isabel sedang mengunjungi keluarga Church." Eren membelalakan mata mendengar maksud dari ajakan Levi, itu artinya permainan mereka baru saja dimulai.

"Jangan lupa bawa'itu' untuk malam nanti, Eren…" pemuda itu mengangguk pasti, Levi tersenyum puas melihat keantusiasan sahabatnya yang patuh dan tunduk ini, benar-benar sosok budak juga babi yang sempurna.

"Aku tak akan sabar menantikan malam ini…" dan Levi pun mulai mengancingkan kancing kemejanya, merapikan dasinya yang barusan dilonggarkan dan memakai kembali jas sekolah berwarna biru gelap, memastikan penampilannya sudah lebih layak ketimbang sebelumnya.

Levi meninggalkan Eren yang masih berbenah diri dan masih bingung untuk mengakali luka pecutan dari Levi, pemuda itu memperhatikan baik-baik kedua pipinya, nampaknya akan meninggalkan lebam ataupun memar untuk besok tapi tidak apabila dia mengobatinya sekarang.

Dia tersenyum penuh arti ketika melihat dari arah jendela ruangan Osis dan menatap punggung lebar sang ketua yang saat ini tengah dijemput oleh mobil pribadi sang Butler, benar-benar anak kaya keterlaluan.

Eren mengelus kembali pipinya yang sudah berangsur-angsur agak terlihat normal, untungnya dia sudah menyiapkan gel pereda nyeri yang bermulti-fungsi sebagai obat mati rasa yang diusapkan di bagian terluka dan dalam hitungan menit, kedua pipi tersebut kembali seperti sedia kala.

Tidak salah-salah dia menerima tuntutan dari kedua orang tuanya, karena gel inilah obat penemuanya yang pertama kali dia ciptakan untuk kepentingan pribadi, seperti di saat-saat tadi. Sekali lagi Eren melihat di permukaan cermin dan memperhatikan tak ada luka berbekas dimanapun di wajah mulusnya.

"Seperti semula kala…"

Lalu dia menyeringai dan mulai menjilati pinggiran bibirnya.

.

.

.

-At Jaeger's Household-

Eren pulang tepat jam 6 sore, sambutan selamat datang dari sang ibu terkasih juga sapaan kerja bagus dari sang ayah cukup membuatnya merasakan ketenangan sejenak, dia mengecup pipi kedua orang tuanya dan mulai memutuskan untuk membersihakn tubuhnya dari peluh.

"Eren, makan malam siap kalau sudah selesai mandi, segera turunlah kemari, nak." Panggil Carla dari arah luar pintu kamar mandi, saat ini Eren tengah menerima guyuran dari hujan shower. Dia membalas ucapan ibunya, mengatakan bahwa dia akan segera selesai.

Setelah memakai beberapa setelan pakaian, kedua orangtuanya terlihat bingung ketika putra kebanggan mereka seperti akan pergi keluar malam ini, mereka pun bertanya.

"Eren, ingin keluar ke suatu tempat?" Eren mengangguk kepada mereka berdua, lalu duduk di kursi untuk menyantap makan malam.

"Iya, aku akan menginap di rumah Levi malam ini, katanya orang tuanya juga Isabel sedang di luar Innsbruck…soal pertunangan Isabel." Kedua pasangan Jaeger itu mengangguk puas akan jawaban Eren, setidaknya dia akan pergi ke tempat dimana mereka sudah merasa familiar.

"Baiklah, berhati-hatilah ketika kau pergi ke rumahnya dan titip salam untuk Levi-kun, ya…" pesan ibunya, Eren mengiyakan salam darinya dan bergegas mempersiapkan barang yang akan dibawanya untuk menginap.

Dia harus bisa membawa 'itu' agar dapat memuaskan permainannya bersama Levi tanpa sepengetahuan kedua orangtuanya, terlebih lagi dari ibunya.

Memasukan semua yang diperlukannya, dia pun segera mendial nomor Levi dan memberitahukan bahwa dia akan segera menuju ke rumahnya kemudian dijawab bahwa akan ada yang menjemput Eren sehingga dia tak perlu berjalan kaki untuk mencapai rumahnya.

Sesampainya dia di rumah kediaman Magnolia, Eren disambut oleh sang tuan rumah yang sudah menunggu di atas tangga lantai dua, Levi Magnolia dengan balutan kemeja putih bersih dan celana hitam kain.

"Selamat datang, Eren…kuharap kau tidak lupa membawa 'itu' bersamamu." Eren mengenggam erat tali tas selempangannya. Dia mengangguk kemudian berjalan ke atas, menyusul Levi.

"Aku tidak lupa…Levi…" pemuda berambut hitam itu menjilat ujung bibirnya dan tersenyum penuh antusias.

"Begitu, kalau begitu ikuti aku…" keduanya berjalan menuju kamar utama milik sang tuan muda Magnolia.

.

.

.

Baru selang beberapa detik Levi membuka pintu dan menoleh sebentar ke sosok yang mengekorinya, sebuah tamparan dari pecutan kulit yang tebal menghantam wajah pucatnya.

 _WHACK!_

Pukulan ini berbeda dengan milik Levi dari yang sore tadi dan pelaku dari yang menyerangnya adalah Eren Jaeger sendiri!

Mata obsidian itu membelalak kaget dan merasakan sensasi yang aneh ketika mata berlian milik pemuda brunette di hadapannya bersinar bagaikan warna amber keemasan, Levi jatuh tersungkur karena tak bisa menopang tubuhnya yang masih shock dengan serangan pembuka dari Eren.

Serangan pembuka?

Apa maksudnya? Bukankah selama ini dari segi perspektif manapun, bahwa Eren adalah budaknya dan Levilah yang memegang kendali?

"E-Eren…"

 _WHACK!_

"Aku tidak bilang kalau kau masih boleh berbicara, Levi…" ekspressi yang kalem dan selalu depresi itu berubah drastis ketika pecut ala Riding Crop (sejenis c ambuk yang digunakan di militer atau untuk memecut kuda) milik Eren berkilat dari cahaya lampu kamar.

"Kau menanti-nantikan 'ini' bukan?" tanya Eren menjilati ujung kulit dari pecut tersebut.

Tubuh Levi bergetar melihat benda yang sudah dinanti-nantikannya telah muncul dan tergenggam erat di tangan sahabatnya, Eren melengkungkan ujung pecut tak bertali itu dan bermain-main dengan batangan lentur tersebut.

Melihat sosok pendek yang sudah duduk bersimpuh di bawah karpet berbulu, Eren tersenyum kemudian melepaskan kancing baju kemejanya dan memperlihatkan sebuah korset berenda dengan warna hitam yang dililiti oleh pita merah, di pinggiran bagian pinggangnya sengaja dihiasi oleh renda kupu-kupu berwarna sama dengan pita di dadanya.

Levi melihat sosok Eren melepaskan celana longgarnya dan sepasang kaki jenjang yang dilapisi oleh stocking hitam bergarter renda mengait dibagian celana dalam hitam, betapa Levi memuja lekuk tubuh pemuda cantik dihadapannya.

Dan untuk sentuhan terahkir, Eren membuka tas selempangannya lalu mengeluarkan sepatu berheels tinggi sewarna darah yang mengkilat, dia mengenakannya dengan begitu santai, tak lupa sebuah sepasang sarung tangan hitam berjaring dikenakannya, lalu lengkaplah sudah penampilannya malam ini.

"Sempurna…" dia memuji dirinya sendiri dengan balutan pakaian yang membuat libido Levi meningkat, Eren kembali menoleh ke sosok sahabatnya yang masih bersimpuh dengan tangan yang menutupi selangkangannya.

Dia menyeringai dan berjalan mendekati sosok yang sudah merona itu, hak sepatu milik pemuda itu mengetuk lantai marmer dengan begitu lantang.

"Nee, Levi…katakan padaku…" ucapnya menepuk keras ujung cambuk itu ke telapak tangannya, selayaknya seorang komandan di militer akademi yang sedang mengintrogerasi.

 _Tuk tuk_

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang pegang kendali untuk sesekali, hm …?" Eren mendongkakkan dagu Levi yang tertunduk menggunakan ujung pecutnya.

Kedua mata obsidian itu bertatap langsung pada sepasang mata amber yang masih berkilat dingin, deruh nafas Levi bergetar, membuat embun kecil dari mulutnya.

"A-a..aku…."

"Nikmat sekali, bukan?" potong Eren menarik kembali pecutnya dari wajah Levi, pria itu mengerang memelas karena kehilangan sedikit sentuhan dari pemuda berkorset.

"Kau yang berpura-pura menjadi diriku yang kuat dan 'dominan' ini, berlaku layak seperti pemimpin yang ditakuti dan disegani oleh semuanya…benar-benar nikmat, bukan?" Eren berjalan membelakanginya dan membuat Levi sempat melihat belahan bokong montok pemuda _brunette_ itu.

"Tapi…" suara yang semanis madu itu kembali dingin bagaikan es.

"Ingat dimana tempatmu, Babi rendahan…" Eren berbalik dramatis dengan ekspressi yang kembali kejam dan datar, dia mengayunkan pecutnya menghantam muka Levi.

 _SLAP!_

"Ini yang kau sebut dengan 'pukulan'?" Eren menyeringai dan tertawa kecil layaknya seorang gadis.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa…"

 _WHACK!_

"Ini baru yang namanya 'pukulan' Libai-chan…" Eren memanggilnya dengan embel-embelan chan, panggilan sayang yang biasa dipakainya ketika mereka masih kecil.

Levi merasakan pipinya mulai membiru karena pukulan di tempat yang sama oleh Eren, setetes air mata mulai mengalir turun.

"Aww, kenapa menangis? Apakah aku terlalu keras?" Eren dengan nada mengejek berjongkok dan menjilati pipi yang terluka itu, Levi sedikit berjengit perih dari sentuhan lidah basah milik Eren.

Merasa puas menjilati bekas luka sahabatnya, Eren beranjak mundur.

"Lepaskan kemejamu Libai-chan, sudah waktunya kita bermain ke sesi selanjutnya…"dengan patuh jemari Levi yang gemetar membuka kancing kemejanya, Eren baru memukulnya sebanyak empat kali dan dia sudah merasakan sensasi panas yang berahkiran ke bagian selatannya.

Eren duduk dengan kaki menyilang di hadapannya, dia memperhatikan tontonan Levi yang membuka kemeja bajunya dengan perlahan, dia tidak suka apabila Levi melakukannya dengan cepat dan terburu-buru.

Pemuda berambut gagak itu berdiri tegap dengan tangan dilipat kebelakang, memperlihatkan otot atletis dan mulus tanpa ada cacat, oh tapi Erenlah yang akan segera memberikan tanda luka di tubuh itu nantinya.

Tak peduli kalaupun luka itu kembali menutup, dia akan terus menandainya dengan cara yang sama.

"Sekarang berlutut, dengan bertumpu kedua lutut dan tanganmu…" perintah Eren dengan langsung dilaksanakan oleh Levi.

"Bagus, bagus sekali…" Eren berdiri dari kursinya kemudian mulai berjalan melihat punggung kekar Levi, dia menelusuri tulang punggung si rambut raven dengan ujung pecutnya, perlakuan yang cukup membuat Levi bergetar terangsang karena sentuhan halus dari sahabatnya.

"Lihat dirimu…bergetar hanya dengan ujung pecutku…" Levi merona malu mendengarnya.

"Aku ragu…haruskah aku memcambukimu? Nampaknya kau sudah cukup puas hanya dipelototi sedemikian rupa olehku…" Levi menggeleng, dia kemudian melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh siapapun, yaitu memohon.

"Ti-tidak…aku ingin kau mencambukiku…kumohon hukum aku, _Ellene-chan_ …hukum babi kurang ajar ini…" akhirnya momen yang ditunggu-tunggu, Eren mengayunkan pecutnya ke punggung tak bernoda itu dengan sekali hantaman.

 _WHAM!_

Kedua mata Levi membola merasakan sengatan batangan berkulit gelap menyentuh dengan cepat di kulit punggungnya.

"Ukh…"

"Kau benar-benar cabul, Libai-chan…" kedua bola mata levi berdilasi nikmat, dia serasa di surga.

 _WHAM!_

"Akh!" kedua tangan penyangganya mulai gemetar merasakan pukulan maut dari Eren, pemuda yang sudah lama menjadi tambatan hatinya sejak kecil.

"Perdengarkan lagi suaramu itu…buat aku puas dan bergairah untuk menghukum perlakuanmu tadi siang…"

 _WHAM!_

"AGH! La-lagi…ak-aku…ingin lagi…E-Eren…hukum aku!" Levi merasakan ada yang mengetat dibagian celananya. Peluh mulai membasahi tubuhnya tapi dia masih belum lelah dan terpuaskan dengan hukuman Eren.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu malu ya, berani memohon padaku…" Eren menatap rendah.

 _WHAM!_

 _WHAM!_

"Babi adalah babi, karena itu bersuaralah seperti salah satunya!"

 _WHAM!_

"U-ukh…"

 _WHAM!_

"Apa yang kudengar itu? Libai-chan…bukan seperti itu suaranya seekor babi…" Levi mulai merona ketika Eren mengimplikasikan maksud ucapnnya, dia ingin Levi bersuara layak seekor babi.

"Nah, Libai-chan…ayo, bersuaralah biarkan aku mendengarnya, kau mau kan melakukannya?"

Mulut Levi terasa kelu, namun dia mulai membuka kedua bibir itu lalu mulai bersuara layaknya seekor binatang penggemar lumpur dan hanya makan lalu tidur setiap kegiatannya sehari-hari.

"O-Oink.."

 _WHAM!_

"Lagi!" kali ini Levi bersuara lebih jelas, Eren menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum senang.

"Oink…oink…oink!"

Eren terkikik melihat sosok menyedihkan pria yang berlutut dibawahnya, dia membalas apa yang dilakukan oleh Levi kepadanya, sudah menjadi permainan baginya dengan Levi apabila di pagi hari di hadapan semuanya , mereka akan menjadi sahabat baik yang dimana Levi berperan menjadi pemuda arogan, posessif dan kejam sementara Eren menjadi pemuda yang mudah ditindas dan penurut.

Namun semua itu hanya drama yang diciptakan oleh Eren, sekaligus pelepas stress dari segala beban yang diberikan kepadanya dari pihak sekolah juga dari kedua orang tuanya, siapapun membutuhkan pelampiasan apabila dituntut mengembani karir yang tak ingin dilakuinya.

Tapi apa mau dikata, Eren adalah anak teladan dan baik dimata semuanya, dia tidak akan membiarkan apapun menghalangi pencitraannya yang sudah dicap bagus oleh semua manusia.

Hingga ketika ulang tahunnya yang ke 15, sang Ibu memberikan sebuah hadiah kepadanya, sebuah Riding Crop yang sejak turun temurun diwariskan ke generasi selanjutnya, pecut yang membuat sisi sadist dan ingin mendomiasi di diri Eren semakin meningkat.

Menurut penjelasan ibunya, bahwa barang ini adalah barang pusaka yang memiliki kekuatan mistis yang dapat "Menundukan" siapapun yang mendapat pukulan dari pecut tersebut, Ibunya dahulu adalah pewaris dan sekarang dia mewariskannya ke sang putra satu-satunya dengan harapan dipergunakan secara baik.

Dan beberapa yang harus Eren pahami, bahwa sekali dia setuju untuk mewarisi benda milik keluarganya, maka akan ada dorongan untuknya melakukan simulasi penyiksaan kepada orang sekitarnya, oleh karena itulah Eren harus menemukan "Objek Pelampiasannya".

"ARGH…E-Ellene…" Levi mengerang nikmat dengan segala serangan dari Eren.

Pemuda yang menjadi teman kecilnya ini pada awalnya bukanlah pemuda yang gila masokis, Levi tidak sengaja menangkap basah sahabatnya menyiksa seorang pria senior mereka dengan pecut pemberian ibunya.

Levi tidak pernah melihat sisi Eren yang berbeda ini sebelumnya, dia merasa terangsang.

Melihat Eren yang tersenyum sadis kepada korban budaknya, Levi merasakan darah ditubuhnya berdesir, kemudian Levi memohon agar Eren hanya menyiksanya seorang dan tumbuhlah sifat posessif juga maoskis dari sisi Levi, hanya dia yang boleh mendapat kehormatan disiksa oleh Eren.

Dan secara resmi dia menjadi objek pelampiasan sahabatnya sendiri.

Gila memang, tapi bagi Levi inilah yang disebut dengan 'Cinta'.

Bukankah, cinta ada banyak jenisnya? Dan siapa kita bisa menghakimi perbuatan keduanya dengan pandangan stereotype? Bercerminlah, kita manusia.

 _WHAM!_

Eren mulai berkeringat dan merasakan jantungnya berdegup keras melihat luka seperti sayatan pedang dari punggung Levi, dia mengatur nafasnya.

"Hmm, kalau begini aku jadi semakin yakin kau akan ejakulasi hanya dengan pecutku…" dia menyeringai ketika tubuh Levi menjadi kaku, pemuda berambut hitam itu tahu betul apa yang ingin Eren implikasikan.

"Ini bukan hal tentang dirimu Libai-chan…" Eren menghentikan pergerakan memukulnya dan memutuskan untuk memutari tubuh berdarah itu, lalu berlutut dengan satu kaki di hadapan Levi.

"Aku ingin tahu…apakah tubuhmu masih kuat untuk 'memasukiku' malam ini…?" godanya dan sungguh dia betul-betul ingin tertawa melihat muka pucat dan pasrah dari Levi, seolah dia mengatakan bahwa dunia akan kiamat.

"Maksudku…lihat dirimu, sudah bermandikan darah….bagaimana bisa kau akan meniduriku, kalau punggungmu sendiri sudah mati rasa….?" Kikiknya melihat sosok Levi yang menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ja-jangan pergi _Ellene-chan_ …aku masih sanggup…percayalah…" pintanya.

"Hm, aku ragu sekali _Libai-chan_ …" Eren masih menimbang-nimbang, dia bermain-main dengan Levi meski dia tak bisa mengelak bahwa dia pun sudah mulai terangsang ketika mendengarkan sura erangan kesakitan Levi dan ingin merasakan penis milik pemuda bermargakan Magnolia ini menembus lubang dindingnya.

Memikirkannya membuat Eren semakin tidak tahan lagi, dia pun berdiri dan memberikan komando.

"Baiklah, Master memutuskan akan memberimu hadiah atas kerja kerasmu untuk menahan hukumanku…" Levi sedikit bernafas lega, dia pun merangkak dan menciumi ujung sepatu berhak merah milik Eren.

Ciuman menjadi jilatan, yang kemudian naik keatas membasahi stocking hitam Eren.

"Perintahmu adalah komandoku, _Ellene-chan_ …" ucapnya dengan patuh, Eren menyukainya dan memutuskan untuk melepaskan hasrat keduanya sekarang juga.

"Berdirilah dan lepaskan celanamu, _Libai-chan_ …biarkan Master melihat seberapa keras dan tegaknya milikmu itu…" perintahnya absolut tanpa diganggu-gugah.

Levi berdiri kemudian mulai membuka kancing celana hitam miliknya dan menarik ke bawah resleting yang sudah menampung organ dewasanya yang sudah tersiksa oleh balutan kain hitam.

Eren menjilati bibirnya, benar-benar menikmati pertunjukan.

Sekarang dia sudah telanjang sepenuhnya, wajah yang merona merah dan nafas menderuh terangsang oleh tatapan menjilati dari sepasang mata amber yang berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi turquoise, sebuah pertanda bahwa majikannya sudah berubah mood menjadi lebih baik.

"Aku terpukau sekali, Libai-chan…lihat dirimu, akhir-akhir ini kau melatih tubuhmu sedemikian rupa…" puji Eren dan Levi semakin terangsang, perlukah Eren menjelaskan bahwa sahabat kecilnya ini juga memiliki keterpuasan tertentu apabila dia dipuji atau dengan kata lain, Praise Kink?

"Terima kasih…aku terus berlatih agar _Ellene-chan_ tidak akan berpaling dengan orang lain…karena itulah aku selalu rutin melatih juga membangun otot…semuanya untuk memuaskanmu…" akunya dengan nada malu.

Eren menepuk tangan mendengarnya dan berdiri dari kursi lalu menghampiri tubuh pendek beda 10 centi itu, dia menyentuh dada bidang juga perut yang awalnya masih mulus dan datar namun sekarang berubah drastis menjadi berotot.

"Aku senang sekali, _Libai-chan_ …kau benar-benar memanjakanku…" Eren mengalungkan kedua lengannya dan memeluk leher Levi.

"Sekarang terimalah hadiah pertamamu…" jemari Eren mengelus pipi yang terluka itu dan membiarkan bibir berwarna plum itu menyentuh bibir dingin Levi, betapa bahagianya pemuda yang menjabat sebagai ketua Osis ini menerima ciuman dari sang pengguna cambuk.

Ciuman yang diselingi dengan perang lidah, untuk mencari dominasi dimenangkan oleh Levi ,tentu saja dengan Eren sengaja mengalah. Keduanya melepaskan diri untuk mengambil pasokan udara, menghasilkan sebuah untaian tali saliva menghubungkan keduanya.

"Ranjang, sekarang…" komando Eren dan kemudian diikuti pleh anggukan Levi, pria yang lebih kekar ketimbang si brunette dengan mudahnya menggendongnya ala pengantin menuju ke ranjang.

Eren berbaring dengan nyaman di atas bantalan-bantalan empuk di kasur Levi yang berukuran king size, tipikal anak kaya dan keluarga yang memanjakannya.

Sedangkan Levi mengurungnya dengan kedua tangan yang kekar mengapit diantara kepalanya, matanya berkilat penuh nafsu dan ronaan, nampaknya dia benar-benar sudah diambang batasnya. Eren hanya tersenyum seduktif dan membiarkan Levi melakukan apa yang dia mau kepadanya.

Levi mulai dari menjilati leher jenjang Eren, dan ketika pemuda berambut coklat itu merasakan giginya, dia pun menghentikan minsitrasi Levi.

"No Bitemarks…aku bisa repot kalau dilihat semuanya…" dia tidak memandang sepasang mata obsidian itu ketika mengatakannya, Levi memandang sendu mendengar ucapan Eren, tidakkah pemuda bermata turquoise ini sadar bahwa Levi memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat?

Apakah Eren lupa bahwa pertanyaan dimana Levi menanyakan kepada siapa cintanya diberikan, apakah Eren berpikir kalau yang ucapannya waktu itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka?

Levi kemudian melanjutkan untuk melepas tali korset yang mengikat silang dibagian depan, dengan satu tarikan pelan korset yang menutupi torso dan dada Eren terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan perut dengan otot perut yang samar terlihat juga kedua titik pucuk kemerahan yang menggoda.

Dia tidak hanya mencintai tubuh Eren, namun segala hal yang di dalam dirinya, sifatnya yang palsu maupun yang asli.

Lidahnya menjilati permukaan perut yang mulus bagaikan kulit bayi, mencicipi rasa madu alami di tubuh Eren, kemudian menghisap salah satu puting kemerahan milik sahabatnya yang merekah.

"Uhh…" Eren pun tanpa sadar mendesah dengan perlakuan Levi.

"Eren…kau sangat cantik malam ini…" Levi mengecup perut tersebut dan membuat tubuh Eren bereaksi secara refleks.

"Urgh…berhenti meng…godaku…" tak kuasa melihat sosok budaknya yang kali ini memperbudak tubuhnya, Eren menoleh kearah lain sembari menggigit kecil sarung tangannya.

"Aku tidak sedang menggodamu, Master…aku sedang memuja tubuhmu…" balas Levi.

"Lagi-lagi berucap seperti itu…hhhh…" Eren mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

Levi tersenyum melihatnya, hingga dia sampai di bagian celana dalam berenda milik Eren yang sudah mulai basah oleh cairan precum, pria itu mengecup pelan untuk mengetes dan pada akhirnya menggigit gemas bagian yang sudah membengkak.

"Ah, bo-bodoh…apa yang kau, enghhh…" Eren yang semula murka karena malu menjadi lemah ketika Levi menjilat basah celana dalamnya, jemarinya menjambak keras rambut hitam lembutnya hingga dimana saatnya pemuda diatasnya menarik ke bawah benda berbentuk segitiga itu agar memperlihatkan organ seks milik Eren yang sudah mengeras dan mengacung ke atas.

" _Ellene-chan_ …lihat kau sudah basah…manis sekali…"

"Di-diam...dasar babi kotor…" Levi terkekeh mendengar umpatan Eren yang saat ini tidak berpengaruh baginya, dia pun menyentuh ujung kepala penis yang sudah kebasahan precum dengan lidahnya, merasakan sari dari Eren.

"Hmnngh..mngh…" suara kuluman dari mulut Levi mengiringi ruangan kamar dengan penerangan lampu tidur, tak akan ada yang menguping ataupun dapat mendengar suara erangan keduanya di dalam ruangan kedap suara tersebut.

"Ahh…Li- _Libai_ -chhaann…" Levi berhenti sejenak dan melihat ke bawah dimana sosok merona dengan mata yang memberat terlihat, sosok Eren yang sudah meneteskan air liur dan penuh ekstasi dipertunjukan kepada Levi.

"Jangan menggodaku terus, ayo…makan aku… _Libai_ -chaan…Lakukan." Levi merasakan penis dibawahnya sudah mengacung tinggi secara sempurna, dia betul-betul ingin merasuki Eren saat ini, ingin segera merasakan sempit dan hangatnya liang ketat milik Eren.

Dia menjilati beberapa digit jemari untuk mempersiapkan lubang dibawah sana, setelah cukup basah dan licin, perlahan-lahan dia memasuki lubang sempit berwarna pink merekah milik Eren.

"Haaaahnn…"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, _Ellene-chan_ …? Apakah aku melakukannya dengan benar?" Levi menoleh dan menunjukan wajah kahwatri kepadanya, namun Eren menggeleng dan tersenyum, dia pun menginstruksikan Levi agar segera mempersiapkannya.

"Jangan kahwatir, _Libai-chan_ …teruskan saja, semakin cepat semakin baik." Levi mengangguk patuh dan menambah satu buah jemari lalu menggerakannya dengan tempo agak cepat, sesekali dia membuat gerakan menggunting untuk meregangkan lubangnya.

Sekali lagi jemari Levi semakin bertambah menjadi tiga di dalam lubang Eren yang menghisap jemari panjang itu dengan cepat, dia mencari-cari dan menyundul titik prostat Eren.

"Unn…Ah, di-disitu…ahh…lagi…lagi…" merasa puas dengan erangan Eren, Levi tersenyum puas dan memposisikan kejantannya, memasuki secara perlahan ke dalam liang hangat Eren sembari memperhatikan ekspressi sang terkasih mengerang, meski sang tercinta tak pernah merasakan atau sekalipun membalas perasaannya.

"Ugh…E-Eren…aku sudah masuk sepenuhnya…hnn…" tubuh Levi bergetar merasakan otot-otot di bawah sana menjepit dan memijat batangnya.

"Haangh….bergerak…i-ini perintah!" Levi mematuhi perkataannya, dengan tempo yang semula pelan kemudian menjadi lebih cepat, keduanya saling bertukar erangan dan saling menyelaraskan tempo.

Ujung tumpul yang padat itu terus menusuk ke dalam, mencari titik yang membuat Eren melonjak berteriak ketagihan, Levi terus masuk semakin dalam.

Hingga kedua tangan berbalutkan sarung tangan hitam menggengam erat bahunya yang kekar, Levi menoleh ke wajah Eren, wajah yang terlihat memerah padam dan mata yang mulai berkabut karena tidak fokus, lalu bibir yang terbuka untuk mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang Levi belum saring sepenuhnya.

Dengan gesitnya Eren membalik posisi mereka dengan Levi berbaring terlentang dan Eren berada diatasnya, masih dengan penis memasuk lebih dalam di lubang anusnya, dia menyeringai ketika melihat raut wajah Levi yang merasa sedikit kesakitan karena luka perih di punggungnya menyentuh kain fabrik seprei.

"Jangan lupa, kalau aku yang memimpin disini…" ucapnya dengan nafas terengah melihat raut wajah Levi yang sudah merasa akan mengalami klimaks, dia tersenyum angkuh dan puas melihat semua guratan ekspresi yang tercetak jelas pada Levi.

Eren pun menaik-turunkan bokongnya, berusaha mencari titik prostatnya.

"Ah…agh…E-Eren…akh, kau menakjubkan…haaa…" Levi pun mengangkat pinggulnya, mempertemukan bongkahan pantat Eren dan menusuk semakin ke dalam, punggung Eren melengkung ketika merasakan sensasi kejantanan yang besar itu menerobos masuk dan mengesek dinding sensitif miliknya.

"Le-Levi…ahh…a-apa kau puas…akh sekarang…hnngh…" Eren semakin melebarkan kakinya dan membuat posisi berjongkok dengan bertumpu diatas ranjang, Levi dapat melihat paha berkulit krim mulus juga selangkangan yang menggoda, dia benar-benar dibuat mabuk oleh Eren.

"Heh…kau benar-benar…babi cabul, Levi…lihat betapa senangnya penismu menusukku…aahh, semakin dalam…ya, Levi…lagi…ayo, berteriaklah dan mengeranglah sepuasmu…" Levi pun mendesah dengan nikmat ketika Eren sengaja menjepit batangnya, dia benar-benar dimanjakan oleh liang basah nan hangat itu.

"E-Eren…i-ijinkan…a-aku u-untuk…me-mengeluarkannya…kumohon..,hnggh…" benar-benar merasakan bahwa sudah saatnya dia melepaskan sari cairan miliknya ke dalam Eren, dia berusaha meminta ijin pada masternya.

Masih menggerakan bokongnya, Eren dapat merasakan ketika penis di dalamnya mulai bereaksi dan dengan tersenyum kemenangan bercampur kenikmatan, dia pun semakin mempercepat pergerakannya dan memperah cairan di penis Levi.

"Ayo, lakukan…masuki aku…penuhilah lubangku dengan cairanmu…buat aku merasa kenyang…hnnn hi-hingga aku merasa basah setiap kali kita bertemu…aku tak sabar lagi…ahhhn…i-ini perintah…!" Levi mengeluarkan semuanya, membasahi dinding Eren yang refleks berkontraksi karena mulai sensitif akan perlakuan kejantanan Levi.

 _SPULRT!_

"HAAAAAAANNNNGH…" keduanya menggerang nikmat dan terpuaskan, Eren mengatur nafasnya sementara Levi benar-benar kelelahan dengan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan malam ini.

"Aku terkejut kau masih bangun saat ini Levi…setiap kali kita melakukan ini, aku sudah menemukanmu tertidur pulas…kau benar-benar sesuatu…" Eren menyeka poni hitam yang basah karena keringat itu dan mengelus pelan pipi yang membiru karena pukulannya.

Mata obsidian itu memperhatikan sosok brunette yang mulai menjauh, rasa panik ketika dia menyadari bahwa Eren akan pergi setelah sesi panas mereka berahkir namun dia salah, sosok yang dia cintai sedari dulu mengoleskan sesuatu ke kedua pipinya.

Sebuah krim yang sama digunakannya setelah lakoanan mereka tadi sore.

"Jangan dipegang biarkan beberapa jam lalu pipimu akan kembali normal seperti semula…" Eren memperingatkan sebelum jemari iseng Levi muali menyentuh permukaan krim yang berasa sejuk dan agak lengket itu di pipinya.

"Berbaliklah…biar kulihat punggungmu…" Levi pun berbalik dan memperlihatkan kerusakaan yang sudah Eren perbuat, pemuda calon dokter itu dengan pelan tapi pasti mengoleskan krim buatannya ke semua permukaan yang berdarah dan lecet.

"Aku bertindak terlalu jauh…" gumamnya, namun Levi menggeleng.

"Tid-tidak apa-apa, Eren…aku sudah terbiasa." Eren menyipitkan matanya lalu mengehela nafas sebelum membuka mulut lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakiti sahabatku…apalagi ketika aku menyakitinya hanya untuk kepentinganku sendiri…aku ingin bisa melakukan hal ini bersama dengan orang yang kucintai juga yang sudah mempercayaiku…" sepasang lengan kekar memeluk pinggang ramping Eren.

"Eren…sudah kukatakan, bukan?" tanya Levi.

"…." Eren hanya membiarkan kuku pendek milik sahabatnya yang terawatt itu menusuk ke dalam permukaan kulit lembutnya, sosok posessif dari Levi telah muncul.

"Hanya AKU yang bisa mencintai Eren, hanya AKU yang memahami Eren, hanya AKU yang bisa kau percayai, tidak ada siapapun…meski ada yang bisa mentolerir dirimu, aku tidak akan membiarkan orang itu…tak peduli apapun konsekuesinya." Levi mengeratkan pelukannya, Eren menyadari segaris cairan darah dari kedua sisi pinggangnya karena kuku tajam namun terawatt itu menancap semakin dalam.

"Hanya aku yang boleh masuk di dalam hatimu, hanya AKU… _Ellene_ - _chan_." Ucapnya.

Levi mengadahkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis, meski di mata Eren pandangan mata yang berbinar itu nampak kosong dan hanya bayangan dirinya yang terpantul oleh iris obsidian itu.

Jauh di lubuk hati Eren, sebenarnya yang terkekang dan dirantai itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

Yang menang adalah yang terkuat, mendapatkan semuanya.

Sedangkan yang kalah adalah yang tertunduk pada si pemenang, dimana mereka yang tunduk dibawahku akan menjilati ujung sepatu merahku.

Layaknya seekor babi.

Seperti seekor babi.

FIN

.

.

.

Author Note :

ha-halo semua sudah lama setahun ngak berjua *sembunyi dibalik polisi anti huru-hara* #EMANG LOE SAPA SOK KENAL?

cerita ini berdasarkan dari anime Dansai Bunri Crime no Edge, cuma author udah lupa dichapter mana yang ad abagian pecut dan BDSM ini.

dan bagi yang membaca, fanfic:

\- Double plus double love you

\- New page of my life

\- and many more

gomenasai, untuk saat ini hiatus dulu karena author lagi di masa semester 7, penilitian dan ppl ,etc.

tapi author ada membuat fanfic bahasa inggris, Riren dan ada di AO3 (Archive of Our Own), ini linknya bagi yang berminat membaca:

1) /works/3502217/chapters/7697588

2) /works/3674922/chapters/8125686

sekali lagi author minta maaf bagi yang udah setia dan mereview cerita ini, kapan hiatus ini akan berahkir author belum tahu, sungguh maaf banget (_ _) *bows*

P.S

review and share your thoughts about this fic (an encouraging and constructed critique is allowed but no complaining nor flame, okay)


End file.
